My Graditude
by rhythmking
Summary: (srry for the first being short, i promise the next one will be better. After the events of Tabuu and the next Smash tournament starting with some new smashers not everything will stay calm for long. But thats won't stop our heroes from having personal affairs, Peach wants to find a way to thank sonic for helping with Tabuu. Sonic x Peach, Link x Palutena and more
1. Graditude

**Im Tyson, remember im the one who wrote the Sonic and Peach story and i decided that since there isn't many for this couple i'd give it another shot to write them.**

"Finally some time to relax" the blue hedgehog said in relief as he laid down on the grass field. If your wondering just what's happening this is 2 years after the last smash tournament which held the greatest moments in smash history, like Tabuu and Sonic saving everyone from being knocked out a second time.

Sonic has once again been giving a chance to compete in the next smash tournament and he could not have expected things to be so hecked so quickly.

(Sonic's POV)

"Geez talk about being super sensitive." Sonic said out load. "That little mac guy sure can throw a punch." It was a normal first night dinner as any other smash day have been before until Samus made a slight comment on Little mac's height…..you can probably see where things ended next.

"I guess I'll head back to the mansion soon after things get a bit quieter." I switched to laying on my right side.

"Hopefully no one has noticed that I left." But then I heard footsteps which caused my ears to pick up.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Uh…." The voice started from behind a tree. I now knew it was a female though. Then the person slowly walked from behind the tree to reveal a beautiful woman with blond hair, and a fancy pink dress.

"Oh hey Peach" I said with a bright smile. "What's up?"

She has a plate with her and it had…..CHILIDOGS!

I almost jumped at her to get those dogs…but with a lot of will power I held myself back.

"You didn't get to finish your diner so I decided to bring you something." She said handing them to me to which I gladly accepted.

"Thanks, but to be honest I thought no one noticed I was gone." I said while eating the first dog in one bite.

"Well I've realized that I haven't thanked you yet from saving us from tabuu yet, and I started feeling bad about it." She said quietly.

"Don't sweat it, it'd a heroes job to help people out." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Even if your not upset I've already made up my mind." She said.

"Made up your mind for what?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to show you my gratitude." She said with a heartwarming smile.

"And I bet you won't take no for a answer will you?" I asked.

"And you'd win that bet." She answered. We both shared in a laugh with each other. *maybe this won't be so bad* I thought.

"It's getting late." She said. I looked up into the sky to see that she was right. The sky was getting pretty dark. Peach then grabbed my hand so I looked up at her. "Mind walking me back?" She asked.

I blushed a little bit at her but quickly replied. "not at all." Then we began walking back to the mansion.

"I hear the first match to start the season is you and Snake." Peach said.

My eyes opened wide. "Your kidding." I said but the look on her face told me she wasn't. "They couldn't have given me a worse first challenge. "Think he's still mad about the Super Sonic thing?" I asked.

"Well you did break all of his gadgets." Peach sweat dropped.

"Not my fault he couldn't handle it." I said causing both of us to laugh again. "Maybe if we're lucky we can skip the tournament and another adventure will start like Tabuu."

"Please we're never that lucky." She said sarcastically.

"You never know Princess." I said.

**FIN**

**It feels good to be back, but there's one thing i want to ask you guys, and that is during our favorite heroes adventure around the world again! WHO DO YOU GUYS WANT TO JOIN THE BATTLE! yep you guys ask me what video game character you want and i promise ill do my best to get him/her in this story. Thank you ^^ dont forget to review**

**also i won't just be taking game characters but also any OCs u guys can think of**


	2. Sethron appears!

"Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you to the first match of Super Smash Brothers Clash!" Master hand announced flying over the arena hearing the crowd cheer waiting for the fight to begin. "We have a very exciting match for you all to enjoy, this is a match between two rivals and now I think it's time these two finally got into the ring together!"

"Go Go Sonic! Go Go Sonic!" A large part of the crowd cheered.

"Snake! Snake! Snake!" Another large part cheered.

"Seems you guys are very excited to see the first match." Master hand said. "Well so am I!"

Master hand Flew high into the air and yelled "Let's get these fighters out here!"

Currently Snake was at the left side of the trophy launcher in his trophy form while Sonic was on the right not yet in his trophy form because he was talking with Peach.

"Well aren't you lucky getting the first match?" Peach asked sarcastically while laughing at Sonic.

Sonic laughed back. "Yeah, I got a guy who hates me almost as much as Egghead."

"Egghead?" Peach asked confused.

"Oh yeah I never told you about him, I'll tell you about my home after my win, k Peachy." Sonic said scratching the back of his head.

Peach tilted her head slightly. "Peachy?"

"Well yeah, I decided to give you a nickname." Sonic said getting a bit embarrassed. "You don't like it?"

"No no Sonikku." She said giving a heartwarming smile.

"I like the sound of that, alright I better get going…do you mind?" Sonic said turning his back towards her.

"A little bit but ok…." Peach took out her frying pan and clanked Sonic hard on the back on his head.

"Thank….you." He said before reverting back to being a trophy.

"When I said show my gratitude I didn't mean having to knock him out…what else could go as weird as this?" Peach said.

First Snake was shot onto the field, he was then transformed back to his normal self.

"Alright Sonic, I hope your ready." Snake said waiting for Sonic.

After a quite a while Sonic finally shot out and landed on the field with Snake.

After sonic changed back to himself he stretched out his legs but he noticed a annoyed look on Snakes face.

"What's up Snake?" He asked. "Did I get on your bad side again already?"

"What was taking you?" He asked while cracking his knuckles.

"Oh you know just having a good Peach." Sonic said laughing at his joke no one else but Peach would understand.

In the crowd Princess Zelda blush a little at Sonic's comment. "Peach are you, ok?" Zelda asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Peach quickly said while trying to straighten herself up.

"Your so telling me later." Zelda said laughing since it was obvious Peach was hiding something.

"So Master Hand, let's get this show on the road!" Sonic said.

"Let the match begin!" Master hand declared.

(Sonic's POV)

As soon as the match began I spin dashed straight to Snake. He couldn't dodge so I got a direct hit on his chest sending him flying a bit back but he landed on his feet.

"What's wrong Snake?" I asked sarcastically. "That never used to hit you so easily, you getting rusty?"

He chuckled at me. "Nope, I'm just playing smart." He took out a red button and pressed it. I heard a beeping sound coming from me.

"Huh?" I looked down at my chest and saw a red light flashing. "Uh oh…."

Then BOOM! A huge explosion went off covering the arena in smoke but Snake was safe because of his Cypher.

"Sonic!" Peach shrieked.

"Is it over for Sonic when it's barely begun?" Master Hand commented.

"Relax Peach, Sonic is a real fighter." Mario said.

"Yeah your right, thanks Mario." Peach said.

"You worry to much." Zelda told her.

As the smoked cleared Snake landed back onto the arena to see that sonic was still up but with little burn marks on him.

"Phew that was two close." Sonic said.

Sonic fans cheered to see that their hero was still up and running.

"I knew you weren't done just yet." Snake said.

"I don't remember you having a stick explosive on you at the last smash." Sonic said brushing some of the dust off him.

"I've been preparing for this so yes I have some new 'toys'." Snake answered.

"Well that makes two of us, I have some new tricks I'd like to show off and you're the perfect person to try them out on." I said finishing up my dusting.

But then the sky started to turn dark and red. "Huh?" Everyone said looking up.

"Did we do that?" I asked Snake.

"I don't think so." Snake answered.

"What is happening?" Master Hand and pretty much everyone was saying.

"Snake it looks like someone is coming out of the sky." I said as I pointed up to a human shape figured was.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Snake said.

A manly figured in a black robe floated down until he was on the same stadium as me and Snake.

"Sorry to intrude….my name is Sethron." He said calmly.

"If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" Master Hand asked.

"I am here to take Control over the smash mansion." He said as if it was nothing.

"Ha you and every self absorb bad guy ever." I said getting tired of hearing this guy. I began to spin dash towards him.

"Sonic wait!" Snake warned but I still didn't stop.

"Fool….." He simply said as he simply stood there as a invisible forced knocked me back.

"What the…." I said in surprised as I was about to be knocked off the arena but Snake caught me before I could fall. "Thanks Snake."

"I warned you." He said.

"Do you really think you can take all of us?" Masterhand asked Seth.

"Yes, in fact I know I can." He answered.

*I can't just sit here and watch anymore* Peach thought. She took a huge leap towards the arena.

"We're coming to!" Mario declared.

Mario, Zelda, Link, Red, Marth, Kirby and many other Smashers came to help.

"On my mark everyone!" Masterhand said. "Everyone attack!" He commanded.

Everyone Smasher launched what ever they could at Seth but to no avail. Nothing was able to get through his "shield".

"He may be as strong as Tabuu….." I said falling to my knees in pain. As I looked around I saw all the Smashers injured including Peach….Peach!?

Realizing she was down with everyone else I slowly limped over to her, when I got next to her I lifted her head up to face me. "Peach?"

She slowly opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Sonikku…we tried to help but…no one could do anything." She started to tear up.

I wiped away her tear. "Relax it's ok you did your best."

I didn't have much time to cheer her up, Sethron grabbed me by my neck and lifted me up into the air.

"You interest me, blue hedgehog." He said.

"Thanks I always loved to impress total psychopaths." I said bitterly.

Then I started to feel hot…..I looked down to see that my body was starting to burn with black fire! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Sonikku…." Peach said weakly.

(Peach's POV)

The pain must've been so intense…..he reverted back into his trophy form and was thrown down by Sethron.

"Sonikku." I repeated as I started to crawl towards him.

The audience didn't know what to do seeing the smashers all get defeated.

I hugged his trophy form and even began to speak to it. "We can't lose yet, I haven't had the chance to show you my gratitude yet."

I was about to activate Sonikku but then "You may not reactivate him yet." Sethron said.

"All of you smasher will be sent away, come back if you think any of you can stop me." And like that…..he created a giant tornado that swallowed everyone and sent us in different directions…I did see some of us getting sent the same way, I was still able to hang onto sonic….where ever we land I know we haven't lost just yet.

But right now I'm so tired…..my eyes started to close as I held the trophy closer to me….I can't let go….goodnight Sonikku….and everyone.

I can't let go….goodnight Sonikku….and everyone.


	3. Tales Appears

(Sonic's POV)

"Uh..." I groaned as i opened my eyes, it took a little bit for my eyes to adjust to the light. When i got them completely opened i found myself laying on a bed in what appeared to be a nice little cabin. "Nice place but how did I get here?" I continued to ask myself. Then my memory came hitting me like a sack of bricks. "That bastard!"

"Oh your up, that's wonderful."

I looked to my right to see a elderly man with a cane walking towards me. "You have been out for a entire day my friend." What he said shocked me.

"An entire day?" I repeated.

He nodded to confirm. "Your girlfriend was deeply worried for your well being." He pointed me to the door telling me where i should be heading next.

'Girlfriend?" I repeated in my head. It took a little bit but it suddenly came to me. "Peach!" I hoped out of bed and ran super fast at the old man startling him a little bit as he almost fell off his feet. "Is she alright!? "

He blinked twice at me before answering. "Ummmm, yes she's right outside with my wife. I didn't waste a second speeding through the door leaving a strong gust of wind that shook the house and everything in it quite a bit. "Oh my...why a speedy little hedgehog."

I gotta admit, these old timers had one heck of a gardening. The place had a lot veggies growing everywhere but before i could start site seeing i had to find Peach.

"Now we just put these two together and...there." I heard a voice say. I already knew that it was Peach. I followed where i heard her voice and saw that she was making what looked like to be a flower bracelet with the old lady the man told me about.

Peach looked in my direction and gave a satisfied look of joy, probably because I'm ok. "Sonic!" She clapped her hands together. "Come join us." The old lady also smiled wanting me to come over.

Obviously I came over to them. "Glad your alright." She gave me a surprised look. "Glad I'm alright?" She started laughing. "You were the one out for a whole day."

"You know I think that guy did something to me." I placed a hand on my heart. "I can feel something burning."

She placed her own hand on my chest. "I thought so, you were crying in your sleep as soon as i took you out of trophy mode."

"You should get more rest dear." The lady said.

"Sorry but we can't, we gotta head back to the Smash mansion as soon as possible."

"Then allow me to at least pack you guys something." She followed a trail back into her house.

I noticed that Peach slipped something on my risk. "Huh?" I checked and saw that it was the flower bracelet i saw earlier.

"It's for good luck, promise me you'll take care of it."

"Of course, you got nothing to worry about."

I decided to lay down next to her while we waited. Peach was the first to speak. "We need to find the others if we want to win this, he might be stronger than tabuu."

"Tabuu?" We looked in confusion to see another person has joined in the conversation, well make that two. A young woman with long blond hair,a light pink top that didn't cover much, also a short skirt. You could tell that she didn't mind showing any skin. Next to her was a younger teen he has short black hair, a white jacket with a navy blue overcoat, lined with light blue accents.

"And you are?"

"How very rude of me, I am Milla Maxwell and this is Jude Mathis." She answered.

"Nice to meet you."

**After i finished tales of xillia i had to add these 2 xD, i have a few ideas with this story i just have alot of school work to do. i hope to have your support leave a comment please and maybe you can also check out my pokemon fanfic :D**


End file.
